the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Sun Prince
The Return of the Sun Prince is another film in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Sharon really starts to miss Barret so Snowdrop wants to help her out and then Nyx finds a legend about a ressurection pool somewhere out on a neighboring islands, but they need certain things in order to make ressurection possible, so she, Brian, the Evolutions, the dragon riders, pets, and the guys, (as well as the Crystal Prep Girls) journey off to the island to try to bring back Barret, but an old enemy is lurking near them and is trying to stop them from resurrecting Barret. Plot One night/"Do I Miss You" One night, while looking at the stars with her telescope. Sharon can only think about Barret killed by that Fire Drake. She then starts feeling very sad about it, not even Princess Celestia can try to cheer her up. Sharon then tells her she misses Barret, and she wishes he could come back. And Celestia comforts her, she insists Sharon to go to sleep and she does so. Then she has a dream, where Barret visits her and tells her not to give up. And then he leaves, while Sharon chases after him and then she bursts through some door but is now in a vision. She watches as she and the others are on another island and then suddenly Ernie appears! She then wakes up and sings "Do I Miss You" as she looks outside at the full moon, as a flashback of her childhood plays. The next morning/Nyx's discovery The next morning, Sharon is still sad. Snowdrop then notices this and asks what's up, but Sharon doesn't reply. Then Princess Celestia explains that Sharon is still sad of losing her father. So Snowdrop tires to help her, and cheers her up by making silly faces. Sharon is a little better but wishes there was a way to bring back Barret. Snowdrop then talks to the others about the situation. And Nyx then remembers reading a certain book about a legend of a resurrection pool on a neighboring island. She then finds the book and reads it. And finds that in order to make a ressurection possible they need: "something to shine as bright as the sun", "the moon", "the stars" and "and last, something to symbolize love". Then they share to Sharon about what Nyx found, and she gets excited. So they decide to head off and find the four things and then give the ressurection pool a try. Setting off/The First ingredient Later, the riders then get ready for take off. As Nyx then puts the book into her bags and then Mushu appears and requests to come along. At first, Nyx isn't so sure, but figures she should have someone who can help her read the book. So she accepts. And then Skyla suggests that they should have a few of there other friends come along. So then Connie, the pets, the Magic School Bus Gang, The Human Mane 6, Brian, The Evolutions, Peter, and the guys join them but just when they're about to take off, the Crystal Prep girls decided to help too. The Riders at first refuse to have them come along, but Sharon decides to let them come. And Celestia tells Sharon to be safe, and then she hands her Barret's lightsaber. And the 2 hug, and then the group hop on the dragons and take to the skies (with some of the crew rding on Firestorm with Connie). Soon Nyx figures out something that shines like the sun. A diamond! So they then fly over the mountains searching for a spot to dig for diamonds. Soon, Sweetie Belle and Singun find a spot. And they dig in the spot. After a short time, Ralphie finds a bunch of diamonds and he decides to take some. Then the team determine to use the biggest one for the resurrection. Fishlegs then gets an idea of where to get the next item, in the tropical forest inside the water hole. So they head to the forest. But before they can, they were attacked by a Regirock! But evaded just in time. Henry the Gecko/The Fishosarus encounter Once they arrive, they start heading for the water hole, but then there was a noise. Then they look around. Then there's some rustling in some of the bushes. And it was a gecko. The CMC then recognize him instantly, as well as Vinnie. But everyone else is confused. The gecko introduces himself as "Henry". He then explains that he's old friends with the Crusaders and he is also Vinnie's cousin. Which surprises the others, then Vinnie explains to Henry about the quest they're on to bring back Prince Barret Barricade. And they're about to set off again, but Henry asks if he can come. And Vinnie decides to let him come. So they set off once more, then they come to a mountain. Second ingredient/The villains Soon they reach the water hole and then Meatlug starts to dig up the object Fishlegs was talking about, a Moonstone! Then something starts approaching, and it was... Ernie and some other villains! Soon, they are looking for the Moonstone. The Crystal Prep Girls soon see them and run to tell the others. And they did. So after they shift through the pond dirt, they soon find a Moonstone, and grabbed it. They then take to the skies again as Snowdrop thinks of something that could symbolize the stars, and goes to Sharon. She then wakes up, and checks it out. And then she spots them. Then suddenly, Ernie captures Sharon and Rasputin turns her to the Dark Side! The Third ingredient/Battle with Sharon Unknowing where Sharon is, they decided to find the third ingredient. They soon come to a old ruin, where Snowdrop then recognizes it. But there was a boom noise! And there was Sharon with red eyes! Then she duels with Snowdrop. And ultimately defeats her! Yuna races to Snowdrop and Nyx hears that her heart stopped beating! Race to Snowdrop's life The Riders then take to the skies again as Snowdrop is slowing dying, so they then race for Youth Fountain Island as fast as they can go. Then after sometime, they reach the island! Nyx then reads that there is a healing pool on the island, and they put her in there. And slowly, Snowdrop begins to recover. Then comes back to life gasping! And she then shows them the object that could symbolize the stars, a star (another snowflake she create). Freeing Sharon/final Ingredient Then as the team search for something to symbolize love, Sharon stops them. And duels Yuna, but Yuna tries to reason with her. But Sharon doesn't listen. Then Snowdrop resumes her duel with her. And this time she tackles her. And she makes her remember. Then slowly Sharon begins to get her memory back as she has a flashback of her childhood. Where she was trying to fly, but she was having trouble doing so. Then Celestia and Barret decided to help her fly. And they decided with a small hill. Sharon gets nervous but Celestia supports her. Sharon then gets on her wings, and Celestia counts to 3 and lets her go. And Sharon is flying! Then she realize she doesn't know how to land. And she falls on the ground. Sharon decides to give up again. But Barret cleans her face and tells her not to give up of flying yet, and Celestia tells her that being royalty is not all about flying, it's about caring for the subjects from harm and protecting them. And Barret will help her how to land. Then they start over again only this time, Sharon flies again. And she flies and lands on the ground safely. As Celestia and Barret praise her. Back in the present, Sharon soon remembers and faints. Alpha then nudges her. Sharon then wakes up. And she hugs Alpha. And then when the others explain that they need something to symbolize love, Sharon has an idea for what to use. Barret's ressurection/Villains defeat Then, the riders soon find the Resurrection pool, and Nyx then starts reading from the book about the Resurrection ritual as she reads how it works as the Riders then place the first 3 ingredients into the pool, then Sharon takes out Barret's wedding ring. She then puts in the water as Nyx then reads the Ritual's words and then the water starts to swirl and then suddenly, there was Barret Barricade standing before them! And Sharon hugs him tightly. And she then hands Barret his lightsaber. But then all seems to be a happy ending, Ernie and the villains arrive! Then Ernie deploys a rare Darksaber. As Sharon then deploys her lightsaber and the 2 clash sabers. And after a tidelock battle, Sharon points her saber at Ernie. She then hears a stab and it shows Barret wielding a double bladed lightsaber! And as for the other villains, they began to clash sabers. As Zenorita then fights Dr. Facilier and Rasputin and she gains upper hand and then uses her gun to shoot their pendants. Making them crack and then they are sent to the underworld. Then Sideshow Bob and Briggs show up and they get in a knife duel with Peter and Joe. And they seem to loose, when the guys help them out. And then they beat them up till dead. The Nightmare Moon has a second lightsaber duel with Yuna, for revenge. As their duel goes on, Moon Starlight then duels King Sombra and Snowdrop duels the daughters. They continue dueling and then Moon Starlight cuts off Sombra's horn! And then dispatches him, as Yuna and Snowdrop pin the rest of the family. Then they decide not to kill them, but turn them into custody to a metal hard security prison. And chain them up. Welcome home Barret/"I Thought I Lost You" Soon the team fly back home, and the other Royals welcome Barret back home, as Celestia, weeps in happiness and she thanks Sharon. As the 3 then share a group hugs as Alpha and Sunlight join in. And the film shows a picture frame of them with "I Thought I Lost You" playing in the background. Trivia *The Magic School Bus Gang, Connie, Firestorm, Mushu, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Dr. Faciler, Rasputin, and the Nightmare Family guest star in this film *This marks the first appearance of Henry the Gecko, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Youth Fountain Island in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *One night/"Do I Miss You" *The next morning/Nyx's discovery *Setting off/The First ingredient *Henry the Gecko/attack of the other Regi's *Second ingredient/The villains *The Third ingredient/Battle with Sharon *Race to Snowdrop's life *Freeing Sharon/final ingredient *Barret's ressurection/Lightsaber duel: Sharon vs. Nightmare Moon/Villains Defeat *Welcome home Barret/"I Thought I Lost You" Soundtrack #Do I Miss You - Sharon #(during Sharon's dream) #Trouble on the Tracks Soundtrack #1 - "Finding James" extended (when the riders search for the first item) #Pokémon Movie 14 - Follow your Star our heroes journey #(when Rasputin corrupts Sharon) #The Mail Train theme (when the riders race for Youth Fountain Island) #Beauty and the Beast - Transformation (when Barret is resurrected) #(During Ernie and Sharon's duel) #the villains' defeat #Intersetllar main theme Barret and the others return home #I Thought I Lost You (end credits) Category:Movies Category:Sharon centered projects Category:Season 3 Movies